The Bachelorette: Bella Swan
by E.Lautner
Summary: Based on the TV show the Bachelor and the Bachelorette. Alice signs Bella up for an experience that will change her life forever.Bella gets to choose between 25 drop dead gorgous guys. Ending still undecided, anyman could win Bellas heart.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction, I have been hooked on Fanfiction for a month thanks to my friend, I have been reading so many stories and decided to write my own.**

**The idea came to me while I was, you guessed it, watching the Bachelor. **

**So read and review, creative criticism is happily accepted seeing as it will make the future chapters even better :D**

**Also thanks to my Beta for reviewing and editing it so quickly!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters and this story, as most of you may have guessed is based on the TV show the Bachelor and the Bachelorette. **

**The Bachelorette: Bella Swan**

I'm Bella Swan, I've lived in the small town of Forks almost my whole life, and now I'm ready to start a new chapter of my life. I'm looking for love, love is perfect, love endures and I know that someday I'm going to find the man of my dreams.

I'm Ian O'shea and I will be your host for this season of the Bachelorette. On this season, Bella Swan, a small town girl from Forks, Washington will get her chance to find true love.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**(Six Months ago)**

*Buzzzzz * *BUZZZZ*

I opened my eyes and rolled onto my side reaching for my alarm clock; it was just slightly out of my reach.

"Crap" I muttered, I was going to have to move, and it was most definitely too early to move, I mean really, why did I get up at 6am anyways? Oh right.

_Alice._

I sat up a tad and swung my arm repeatedly at my alarm clock, I felt my hand come in contact with the blaring piece of good for nothing crap, It flew onto the floor still blaring....and slowly getting louder....why was it getting louder? Did it honestly think I was still asleep!

_Stupid alarm clock. _

I got out of bed, picked it up off the floor, and walked to my window . . . the next thing I knew I was looking out of my window and on the drive way was a smashed alarm clock. Alice was going to be pissed; I was going to have to move fast. I sprinted downstairs and ran outside, it was raining.

_Fantastic._

I started gathering all the pieces of my now dismembered alarm clock. . .

_Why were there so many pieces, I could never fix it now!! _That thought made me smile.

"SHIT," I yelled. Alice was going to be here any second! And she was not going to be smiling if she saw this. A moment later I saw a figure in the distance run-bouncing towards me in what looked like a new exercise outfit.

_She bought another outfit!_

She was getting closer and closer and all the evidence was still scattered all over my driveway.

_Crap._

"Heys Bells," Yelled an excited Alice. "I bought new exercise clothes, you like?" she said doing a twirl to show off every inch of her outfit off. She was wearing black spandex, short shorts, and a neon tank top that only someone like Alice could pull off. "Hey, why are you in you pyjamas? I bought you an alarm clock so you wouldn't be asleep when I got here.....wait, what are all those pieces of....Oh my God Bella! Is that the alarm clock I just bought you! It cost 300 dollars!" she screeched.

Oh crap, she was really mad, I was so dead, and I was going to owe her big time!

"Alice I'm so sorry, how about we go shopping today!" I said. I am so clever, Alice would never turn down shopping with her best friend, and any mention to clothes instantly put her in a good mood.

"No" she said.

Did Alice just say no to shopping, this was not, could not be Alice, I have known Alice since she moved to Forks when I was still in high school, 9 years ago, and throughout all of those 9 years she has Never I repeat Never turned down a shopping trip.

"You owe me big time, and this time I will not let shopping be your easy way out" she stated, a smile spreading across her face.

Great, Alice had an idea, and based on the look of her face, my fuck up was seriously going to cost me.

"I was thinking all last night," she said

_She was thinking all last night! How does she go to sleep so late, get up at 5am, run 5 miles to my house, look absolutely flawless and still be bouncing off the walls with energy?_

"Bella, were getting old, were going to be past our prime any day now and STILL single, well be little old cat ladies with no one but each other and our cats! And let's face it, one of us is going to die first leaving the other to go utterly insane and all alone!" She frantically blurted out.

"Wow, wow, wow Alice! Slow down, were only 26, which I'm pretty sure is still in our prime. Also, you know I'm a dog person so—

"BELLA WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALONE!" Alice screamed.

"Quiet Alice! I blurted out frantically. You're going to wake the neighbours! If your that worried then let's go meet some new guys tonight, I mean really, we both know that no man can resist us," I grinned.

"Bella, we live in Forks, we have run out of options, every man in this town is married, is one of our ex's, or is way past their prime." She said on the verge of tears

"Well I'm guessing you have a plan, so let's hear it already," I said. Alice only cried when she wanted me to feel bad for her, thereby making me go along with her ludicrous plans.

"Uhmm, well, promise you won't be mad okay?" She spluttered out.

The last time she spoke those words I found out she had accidently run over my dog. She had just gotten her license and a new Porsche, she claimed it was like being high, hence the accident.

_Fuck. This was going to be bad, really bad._

**I will hopefully update once a week, maybe twice, depending on how many reviews I get.**

**I plan on writing longer chapters in the future. Read and Review, I want to know what you think!**

**P.S. I haven't decided who Bells is going to end up with so give me your thoughts throughout the story. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been done this chapter for some time. How long? A while. But my internet decided not to work for what seemed like forever so I was unable to release it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters, and this story, as most of you may have guessed is based on the TV show the Bachelor and the Bachelorette.**

**Also thanks to my Beta, , for reviewing and editing so quickly.**

**The Bachelorette: Bella Swan **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**(5 months ago)**

I moved into the Bachelorette mansion about a week ago and even though I'm not going to find true love I am most definitely going to enjoy this. Me, my own personal staff, a thirteen million dollar mansion, free clothes, and twenty-five extremely sexy men all vying for my love. All I have to do is break their hearts one by one. I woke up this morning, my staff cooked me a delicious breakfast, I put on a brand new outfit, the hair and make-up crew came in and made me look even better and then I headed to the studio. Today we are starting to film some of the pre recorded part of the show. I could hear people recording as I walked through the silver double doors.

"On this season of the Bachelorette Bella Swan will get her chance to find true love," Ian read off the teleprompter.

"Cut," yelled some guy I imagined was quite important.

The fellow that had yelled cut started walking towards me. "Hi, you must be Isabella," He said.

_How many times did I have to tell these clowns that I preferred Bella! I refused to allow them to use my full name on the show, it was in the contract! _

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, my assistant Irene had reminded me that you preferred Bella while we were doing uhm . . . . ."---a smile spread across his face.

_Ew._

"---preparations for your arrival, yes, preparations for your arrival." He finished.

_Could he be any less obvious_?

Well now I knew how Alice could get an assistant job, not that she would go for it. Although she did owe me . . . and we had never spent more than a week apart since we had met.

"Now Bella, I need you to put on this outfit, sit in that chair to stage right, and then read the lines off the teleprompter," he said.

I went to the change room and put on the outfit he had given me. It was a gorgeous outfit, any man would swoon at the sight of me, whoever picked this out had good taste in clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way towards the chair. The heels I was wearing made this easy task, quite difficult. When I finally reached the chair I sat down and started reading.

"I'm going to pour my heart and soul into this experience, and that is why I'm going to find true love."

_Ha! Yea right_.

"I have never done anything like this and I feel so lucky to have been selected."

_As if luck had anything to do with it. If I knew one thing about Alice is was that she knew how to make shit happen._

"I have been a fashion designer for five years and own my own fashion label, along with a good friend of mine. Most of you know her as Alice Greene, and she will be designing all of my outfits that you see on this season on the Bachelorette.

_Wait, what did I just read! Alice was going to be the designer this season! Why didn't anyone tell me this! I looked up at the teleprompter realizing I had just missed about ten lines_.

"CUT," yelled the man whose name was still unknown. "Now Bella, I know how you feel, I being the producer have dealt with many of the previous bachelorettes, you think this will just be a fun time and that you could never find true love on a reality T.V. show. That's where you're wrong."

Lucky guess, I was pretty easy to read, although I thought I had hidden my true feelings about never being able to find true love on reality T.V. quite well. "Who are you?" I wondered out loud.

"I am Jasper Hale," he said as he walked away.

**Bella's P.O.V. **

**(Six months ago)**

"Alice you didn't," I growled.

_Of all the horrible things I had imagined would come out of her mouth, this was a million times worse! _

"Bella just hear me out!" she pleaded. "It's in L.A., there are lots of sexy, single, guys in L.A. You will get to stay in a thirteen million dollar mansion and you will get to date twenty-five gorgeous men at the SAME TIME! This is every girls dream Bella!" she said hastily.

"Alice, you talking like I was already chosen, I thought you just sent in a video?" I said slowly, fearing the answer. I was really confused now, Alice would've had to pull some serious strings to get me on that show, millions of girls send in their tapes every year.

"Well, I sent the tape in a month ago, and they called me this morning asking if you wanted to be on the show."

_SHE BETTER NOT HAVE SAID YES WITHOUT TALKING TOO ME FIRST!!_

"I told them, yes. Our flight leaves in two hours," she said calmly, but her eyes were pleading with me.

_Why does she have to torture me like this!_

"Alice I'm sorry but you're going to have to call them back because I'm not going." I stated. There was no way I was going on national T.V. to pretend to like—love, some superficial, self absorbed, male models.

"PLEASE!" She wailed. "I need this; I can't be alone any longer! Now we can either go to L.A. calmly or you can make this difficult but in the end we both know I will get what I want." She said, and a grin spread across her face.

"Fine, but you're getting everything ready," I said. There was really no point when it came to arguing with Alice. It was a waste of time, somehow she always got what she wanted, and the time I spent arguing was just time wasted.

"Oooo Bella!!" she squealed. "You will not regret this, I promise" She said almost knocking me to the floor while she hugged me. "I have all your stuff, well stuff I bought for you, packed and the taxi will take us to the airport in about twenty-five minutes! This is going to be so fun, just you wait."

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe were in California!" gushed Alice.

_Longest. Plane ride. Ever._

"Ya, amazing." I mumbled. Thankfully it was a direct flight and only three hours with no complications, I don't know how much longer I would've been able to sit beside the bouncing, hyper, three-year old. After about ten minutes after boarding people were beginning to stare and I'm sure some were staring at the famous designer Alice Greene, but I'm fairly certain the majority were staring at a little bouncing ball of energy, talking at 100 miles per hour. Sometimes I could swear Alice was a 12 year old girl trapped inside an adult body and the majority of the time you'd swear she had just spotted Zac Efron.

"I rented us a car, it should be parked just over here, OH I SEE IT, I SEE IT, COME ON SLOW POKE!!!" Alice screamed.

Yep, definitely getting strange looks, Alice is definitely 12, and I'm pretty sure she just saw Zac Efron.

"COME ON BELLA I CAN SEE IT!" she yelled while grabbing my arm and starting to run in her 3 inch heels.

"It's beautiful," she said when we neared a yellow Porsche. "I think I need to buy one of these when we get back to Forks," she stated.

"Alright, I suppose we better get to the, uhm, where exactly do we need to go?" I said.

"Hop in Bells, I know exactly where to go, a year of planning has finally lead to this moment," She said smiling.

A year, you've got to be kidding me! She has been planning this for a year, I cannot comprehend.

"YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR A YEA---" I started you yell.

"Now Bells just relax, I have invested a lot of time into this experience. While you're doing the show meeting great guys, I'm going to be going out to meet great guys and by the end of this we will both have fiancés, understood," She stated.

"Well you clearly have this all planned out don't you," I said a little irked by her confidence. What if Alice finds a fiancé, I will be all alone. This is already going downhill and I haven't even gotten to the show. "Alice, what if I don't get a fiancé and you do, I will be all alone."

"Don't be silly Bella, you will meet someone and you will fall in love, I can see it already. You and me getting married, and having a family, neither of us is going to be left behind. Now smile, were here, and WOW your house is HUGE!" said Alice.

Wow was right this house is, AMAZING. Alice grabbed some keys from her purse and opened the brown oak double door.

"Hello, welcome to the bachelorette mansion, you must be our bachelorette Isab---I mean Bella, and you must be Alice Greene, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Jared, and I will be giving you a tour of your home Bella, "said Jared. Some features include nine baths, hand-carved Cantera stone fireplaces, imported fountains, a state-of-the-art chef's kitchen, electronic skylights, a solar heated saltwater swimming pool, a swim-up barbecue and bar, arched aqueduct spillways and two spas. The living room is where the rose ceremonies will take place and you can sleep in anyone of the six bedrooms." He recited.

"oh, kay, uhm, thanks." I managed to stutter out. This house is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it was also the largest house I had ever been in. Alice looked as shocked as I did, and considering she had nothing to say, I imagine she was in awe, because Alice always had something to say.

After about two hours of me and Alice sprinting through my new home like maniacs we decided sit down and eat. I was just about to take a bite into my mac and cheese when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door, which after taking a few wrong turns, took me three minutes to locate and ripped open the door. No one was there, what was there was an envelope, sitting on the floor. I picked it up only to have it snatched out of my hands by Alice.

"ALICE," I screeched. "It's mine! Give it back."

After about half an hour of chasing Alice around the mansion, she had managed to lock herself inside a bathroom. "Open this door right now Alice or I swear I will knock it down." I roared.

"I just want to read it, then I will give it to you." She pleaded.

"No, we can read it together, just come out of there." I said calmly.

"Okay, truce? And promise you won't hurt me." She asked.

"Yes Alice, truce, and you know I would never actually attack you, now come out." I agreed.

Slowly the door opened and Alice handed me the letter.

_Finally_

"Thanks," I said. "Now let's read it."

I eagerly tore open the thick envelope. There was a note and 25 profiles.

Dear Bella,

Enclosed in this envelope you will find twenty-five profiles, each with names, pictures, and some information about each bachelor. Read them over and start learning each of their names. The show premieres in a mere six months so we will start filming in two weeks, which basically means you will be meeting your bachelors in two weeks. Tomorrow we will start prerecording some information about you so be in studio A-27 at 9am each morning. Alice snatched the envelope before I could finish reading.

"Alice, are we really going to do this again," I asked.

_Shit. I can't believe she got it from me, again! I really want to see the bachelors!!_

"Relax Bella, I just wanted to get a look at the hot guys you get to date, the notes making me fall asleep," she stated.

"Okay fine, let's look at them." I said. I was really getting excited now; I picked up the 25 profiles and started looking through them.

"OH MY GOD BELLA," Alice screamed.

"I know," I said. It's all I could manage to say, I was freaking out on the inside.

**I will hopefully update next weekend so read and review, creative criticism is happily accepted seeing as it will make my story better.**

**P.S. I have not decided who Bella is going to end up with so feel free to review and put in your two cents. :D**

**P.P.S. I also want to recommend a T.V. series called the Vampire Diaries. Anyone who loves the Twilight series will love the Vampire Diaries!! There are many OME moments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters, and this story, as most of you may have guessed is based on the TV show the Bachelor and the Bachelorette.**

**Also thanks to my Beta, , for reviewing and editing so quickly. You are so awesome!!**

**P.S. Keep an eye out for a few quotes from the book that I decided to add when Bella meets a few gentlemen for the first time :D**

**The Bachelorette: Bella Swan**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**(5 Months Ago)**

"What was I thinking? Signing you up for all of this!" Alice screeched.

"What are you talking about," I exclaimed.

How could Alice be regretting this, this was the first time since I found out what she had planned that I started to think she might've been right to sign me up for this. This was a good opportunity, I mean just looking at these profiles, it was sexy bachelor after sexy bachelor, each one better then the next.

Oh no, what was I thinking, maybe this show is a bad idea, one look at a few attractive photo's and I've already become as shallow as a kids pool. Then again there is a chance that maybe one or even two of these guys aren't complete asses. Now I had my hopes high, I was considering putting my heart out there when I know that any, if not all of the bachelors are going to try and attain it, only to crush it.

"Relax Bells, I just meant that I should have sent in a tape for myself to become the bachelorette, I mean just look at those pictures!! For example," said Alice as she snatched a profile off the top of the pile. "Jacob Black, 24, Mechanic. Young, and smart, and—"

"Really Alice? Young and smart? Are you seriously telling me that's the first thing you think of when you see this picture?" I questioned.

"Well, I mean the picture kind of makes me think hottie lamati with a swimmers body," she murmured.

"Well DUH! Perfect bronze tan, gorgeous features, arms that you just couldn't wait to feel wrapped around your body, and I'm pretty sure he has a million abs, when you look at this, or any of these pictures for that matter, it's kind of hard to see past the pretty face." I said while flipping through a few more photos.

"Pretty face?? I think you mean sexy body," noted Alice while snatching a few more photos. "I think you need to start learning a few of their names now, and if you're afraid of judging them only on their bodies I can cut them out of the pictures and put them..."Alice trailed off.

"Alice that's okay, I'd rather the maids didn't find a stack of hot, male, headless bodies in your suitcase." I laughed.

"Fine, I guess you need to get used to their hot bodies anyways," she giggled. "There is an oversized pool and I'm pretty sure they all brought their swim trunks, or Speedo's."

"Alice! You're making me lose my focus," I giggled. "I have one week and twenty-five profiles to memorize so let's get started.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**(5 Months ago, filming day)**

I woke up today and stared at the ceiling for a good hour. It took about 5 seconds for the reality to kick in this morning, today is the day we start filming, today was the day I meet all 25 bachelors. At this very moment they were stating to arrive on set, they were meeting each other and staying in a house down the road. I didn't know much about what was going to happen tonight, but I did know one thing, tonight was going to be the most awkward moment of my life, and I've had a lot of awkward moments. I'm stating to get extremely nervous, what I do today could affect the rest of my life.

"Ms. Swan?" said Jared knocking at the door.

_Crap, time to get up, and I was so hoping the clock was telling lies._

"Uhmm, yes Jared, I'm almost ready," I said flinching myself towards the bathroom and into the shower.

Shit! My hatred for Alice's idea's were overwhelming me; thankfully the hot water was now washing them away, for the most part anyway. Alice had designed the most beautiful dress imaginable for tonight, but I wasn't too interested in what I would look like tonight, I knew the people here would take care of me and make sure I looked good. It was the men I was nervous to see, what if I couldn't recognize them with a shirt on. All the guys had great bodies, well, all but one, one guy was a lot different than the others. I was curious about him, not so much curious that I wanted to get to know more about him, more so curious about how he got on the show. When it comes to reality shows they tend to lean towards the better looking, or at least the decent looking, but this guy wasn't even close. I would have to ask Alice about it later. Alice everything about this show, although I didn't know if had to do with the fact that she knew every secret there is to know, or the fact the she was spending so much time with the producer, Jasper.

The day was going by so quickly, I went about everything as usual, said my hello's and goodbye's, did some pre recording in the studio and the next thing I know I'm getting ready for my date, or, dates, twenty-five to be exact.

"Wow Bells you look gorgeous, you will have these guys in your hands like silly putty," Alice gushed while finishing off my hair and make-up.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Alice, do you know anything about Mike Newton, when we were going over his picture I couldn't help but notice he was a bit...." I trailed off.

"Hideous, nerdy, unemployed, old?" she questioned.

"I was going to say different but, well, yea you pretty much summed it up." I don't usually judge people on their appearance but this Mike fellow was seriously, well, not suited for this kind of thing. He was unemployed, unattractive and almost 15 years older than me, although he looked about 30 years older than me.

"He had connections," Alice laughed. "He's the directors father, but don't worry about it Bells you can always get rid of him at the rose ceremony tonight.

"Ya, I suppose," I said softly. I felt bad about the whole make the guys fall in love with me then eliminate them part, but that was basically the entire show, so hopefully I get used to breaking hearts.

"Come on Bells, it's time for you to meet the lovely bachelors," Alice squealed while pulling me out the door.

That's when I saw five limos parked outside.

"Bella, it's nice to see you," said Jasper calmly. If only I was as calm as Jasper, I felt like my insides were about to explode! "Now there are five men in each limo, they will introduce themselves, you will introduce yourself, they may say a few more words and then you move on to the next guy. We have twenty-five men to get through so try not to spend over three minutes with one guy during the introduction."

"Oh-kay," I murmured. I was going to throw up, right in front of everyone!

"Relax Bella, just think happy things, you've dated guys before, and this will be easier. They all want you; some already would be willing to marry you." Jasper said.

_Probably Mike...ew._

I was starting to feel more relaxed and the feeling of vomiting was subsiding.

"Alright Bella, go stand outside the mansion and I will start letting each guy come out to meet you.

After introducing myself to Edward, Jacob, Emmett, James, Laurent, Caius, Aro, Marcus, Alec, Riley, Benjamin, Vladimir, Stefan, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Tyler, Mike, Eric, and Jason I was pretty sure of a few people that were getting a rose, and a few people that were going home. Some introductions and guys stood out and although you'd think that was a good thing, sometimes it really wasn't. I was about to enter the living room with all the guys but I couldn't help remembering some of the out there introductions.

"Hello most gorgeous, beautiful, attractive, loving, Bella. My name is Mike Newton." Said Mike while bowing and getting onto his knee.

Why the heck is he bowing? What century does he think we live in? Oh my GOD he's is getting on his knee!! For the love of all that is holy please do NOT propose!

"Bella I can't wait to get to know you better," he said seductively while pulling my hand to his lips.

_OH CRAP! HE'S GOING TO FUCKING KISS MY HAND!_

He then proceeded to place the sloppiest, slimiest wet one on my hand.

I shuddered violently but managed to contain my disguised for the most part. "I will see you inside," I said while leading him away from me and towards the mansion. I already knew one person who wasn't getting a rose. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hello Bella, I'm Emmett Lutz, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Emmett flashing me a sparkling white smile.

Emmett looked even better in person; his expensive looking suit hugged his body in all the right places. I was the one who felt like putty in his hands. He pulled me into a bear hug that I was happy to be a part of.

"See you later Bella," He said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard then headed into the mansion.

"Mmhmm," was all I could manage to get past my lips. I knew one person that was getting a rose tonight.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black, and I'm assuming your Bella Swan?" Jacob said smiling a friendly smile. "You have goose bumps." He added.

"Oh, well that sometimes happens when I stand outside in the cold in dress," I joked.

"I would give you my jacket but I think it would upset some of the other guys," Jacob offered.

"Yeah I think your right there," I laughed like a teenage girl talking to a boy she had a crush on. "Well I will talk to you inside okay."

"Sounds good, I do believe that--- we have a date," he laughed. "Well, sort of anyways," he added.

Crap, that's already two guys I'm starting to like and I've only just said hello to them. This was going to be a long, painful journey.

"Sup, I'm Edward."

"Hi Edward, nice to meet you." I said politely. Edward was gorgeous; I was star struck just looking at him. He wasn't tall and burly like Emmett, or muscular, tan and funny like Jacob. He was different, I wasn't exactly sure if it was good different or bad different though. I guess there's only one way to find out, go on a reality T.V. show with him and date him. Ya, good plan.

"So I will talk to you inside then," I said. Everything was going good till I blurted out "Did you know your hair looks like a haystack---."

_Shit!! Why the hell did I just say that!!_

"---But it looks good," I quickly added.

"Uhm, I'm sorry what," said Edward looking taken aback.

_Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!!! Why don`t I ever think BEFORE I speak!_

"I said your hair looks good," I said while blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Oh,`` he said. ``Well I prefer brunettes." He said while flashing me crooked smile.

Hey I`m brunette, maybe I have a shot with him. Wait, he`s here to date me, of course I have a shot with him, although maybe he was being sarcastic. What if he hates me and leaves? Should I give him a rose? Only a few minutes into this show and I`m already confused beyond belief.

"Hi, I am James and you must be beautiful," he said seductively.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," I said not knowing what to make of James.

"There are lots of attractive men here, I see winning you over is going to be quite difficult," said James smiling.

"Uhm yes, I suppose, I will uhm see you inside later okay," I said. I had no idea what was with this James guy, but he intrigues me and I wanted to learn more about him.

"Yes alright I will find away to talk to inside without those other men bothering us," said James smiling.

"Okay, see you later," I said, now extremely confused. I had met all the guys, each was more different then the next, most surprised me with their personalities and attitudes. I was actually starting to look forward to seeing them inside.

"Hey Bella, you did great out there, are you ready to go chat with all the guys in the living room," said Jasper, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, thanks, and yes I'm ready," I said.

I had a surprisingly great night after I started becoming more open when talking to the guys. Everyone was grabbling for attention and I have each guy a chance to talk to me. I got to know some guys really well and learned I could see a having a relationship with some of them, while others I knew I would send home immediately. I gave the first impression rose to Jacob; he was really funny and made me feel really comfortable all night. Jasper pulled me out of the crowd and told me the rose ceremony was to take place in half an hour. I headed to my room and started flipping through the profiles. Ten guys were going home tonight; I just had to decide who those ten would be.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter :D**

**I hope to update next week and plan on doing the next chapter in Jacob P.O.V.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
